Good Bye Phineas Flynn
by Cronic Blades
Summary: Phineas makes a device that gives him super powers. He has to return to the second dimension to save his alternate self but before he does he has to deal with a personal matter Ferb X Isaballa  Phineas X Isabella
1. Secrets Revealed

**Chapter 1: Secrets Revealed**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb and all rights reserved to all the names used in this story**.

"I'm sorry Isabella but I have to do this at least you have Ferb" Phineas said in a hurt voice as he jumped off of the skyscraper that he built with Ferb earlier. "Phineas NOOOOOOOOO" Isabella cried as she saw him plummeted to his death! As he fell he waved goodbye right before he hit the ground Isabella woke up. She was screaming at the top of her lungs with tears in her eyes. Pinky her pet Chihuahua jumped and looked at her with worried eyes." Pinky I had the worst nightmare ever Isabella" said with a sad voice. Pinky barked with concern he was saying "what happened"? Even though she couldn't understand him she told him about her nightmare. It made her feel better about telling someone about what happened. After a little while she was finally relaxed enough to go to sleep before she went to bed she look at the clock it was 3:45am**.**

At the Flynn/Fletcher household across the street Phineas was still up working on a device that allowed him the clone himself at any time anywhere it looked like a G Shock (a watch) he called it the ultimate watch. "Finally it's done" Phineas said with excitement in his voice! As he put it on it fused itself to his wrist. "Well that was unexpected", out of nowhere the watch started talking it said "D.N.A fuse complete. D.N.A sample acquired from Phineas Flynn". "That should be enough work for tonight" .Phineas yawned then he walked into his shared room where he saw Ferb sleeping. Before he hoped into bed he grabbed a book that he saw Ferb with every day that summer he read the first page it said "Phineas is so clueless he should know that Isabella loves him". Phineas eyes widened as he thought about all those times they spent together all those times he was so oblivious he kept reading "I'm tired of seeing such a beautiful girl be hurt by my oblivious step brother. Tomorrow I'm going to tell her how I feel. I'm going to tell her that I LOVE HER." After that sentence Phineas placed the book back where it was. He hopped in his raft bed and started thinking about the feelings that he had for his best friend. In his heart he knew he liked her but he was always so oblivious to her hints. He never knew that she felt the same way. He was also thinking about the fact that Ferb LOVES Isabella. "I'll think about this tomorrow. He yawned as he pulled the covers over him but before he went to sleep. He looked at the clock it said 4:59am.

Isabella woke up and hopped out of bed. She walked over to her mirror after she finished making her bed. She saw that her hair was frizzy again so she got her brush and brushed her ebony hair until it looked normal again. She went to the bathroom to get ready for the day. She was still thinking about that nightmare last night. When she got out the bathroom she went back to her room. She decided to play with pinky for a while. Ten minutes later she heard "ISA BREAKFAST IS READY"! She said "OK MOM IM COMING"! When Isabella got down stairs she went to the kitchen. As she walked in she smelled the sweet aroma of pancake and bacon. "Wow that smells delicious". Her mother thanked her and said "Isa you must grab a plate you look stressed. She smiled at what her mother said and her mom was right about her being stressed. "That dream felt way too real I hope it doesn't mean anything". "Isa is something wrong"? As she snapped out of her daze she said "no mam" and quickly grabbed a plate.

At the Flynn-Fletcher residents

Ferb woke up early that morning thinking about how he was going to tell Isabella how he felt. After a little while he saw what time it was. It was 7:00am so he walked over to Phineas and tapped him so he would wake up. "Hey Ferb what time is it" Phineas said in a sleepy voice? Ferb pointed to the clock and it said 7:02am. After he saw what time it was. Phineas jumped up and rushed to the bathroom to get ready for the day. As soon as he got out bathroom Ferb noticed he had some new clothes. He had on a red shirt and black pants with red and black shoes. Ferb said "new clothes huh". Phineas said "yup now let's go to the back yard and brain storm on what to do today". When they were in the back yard under the oak tree Ferb noticed the watch that was on Phineas wrist and pointed to it. "O this is just a watch that I made to tell time in 3D". Ferb gave thumbs up and Phineas though about what to do today but he was still distracted by the fact that Isabella loves him; Ferb loves her, and the watch 2.0. He finally cleared his mind and said "Ferb I know what we're going to do today"**!**


	2. The New Suit

**Chapter 2: The New Suit**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb by the way this is my first story**

Phineas' Pov

"We're going to build the world's largest water park"! Ferb nodded "Ferb I'm going to get some ... special parts can you order the rest"? Ferb saluted "alright be back later and Ferb you don't need to salute me". Before I left I went to our room and got the speed shoes that Ferb and I made earlier that summer. After I put them on I walked out the front door with a list at hand. The first thing I needed to get is a metric ton of titanium alloy so it's time to go to the quarry. "Whoohoo I love these shoes even though I can't see much"! "I know I'm still going to get to the quarry in a couple of seconds". Like I said I got there in a couple of seconds. "Hmm I think I should add the shoes' specs to the watch". "I won't even need to wear the shoes to be able to run that fast". After I stopped think about all the possible upgrades I could do to the watch a quarry worker approached me. He said "aren't you too young to be mining a metric ton of titanium"? I said "yes, yes I am". He gave me thumbs up and I got to work.

No Pov (this is what Phineas was doing when Isabella came over.)

Phineas finished getting the parts that he needed. He was walking down maple drive when he crying. He ran to the place where he heard the crying. A little girl was about to get hit by a strange old man in a lab coat. Phineas stopped the man from hitting the little girl. Then he punched the old man in the face knocking him out. Phineas turned to the little girl and asked her what her name was. She said "my name is Mellissa I'm a lil spark. "Thank you for saving me and stuff" she said. Phineas said "no problem but before I go I need to call the cops on this man". (One phone call later) "You did a good job son" the cop said patting Phineas on the back. Phineas said "thanks but I really got to go". Mellissa said "wait you never told me your name"! Phineas said "I'm Phineas, Phineas Flynn". Then he walked off returning to home. Before he got there he stopped and though "maybe I can do something that will let me help people all the time". He dismissed the thought and walked in the backyard. He peaked in the gate because on the other side of the fence there was nothing but silence. He saw something the broke his heart.

Isabella's Pov

"I can't wait to see Phineas today"! "MOM IM GOING TO SEE PHINEAS OK" I said as loud as I could! "OK ISA JUST BE BACK BY 7" she said. I said "OK I WILL then I ran out the front door and across the street". When I got to the gate I said "Hey Phineas watcha doin"? I was a little embarrassed because all I saw was Ferb with a back yard full of equipment. He waved at me and I said "um hey Ferb where Phineas"? Ferb said "he went to get special part for something". I said "oh so what are you supposed to be making"? He said "the world's largest waterpark and can I tell you something"? I said "um ok noticing that he was getting closer to me". He said "Isabella I love you"! I was shocked he knows I love his step brother so I said "WHAT Ferb you know to love Phineas"! Next Ferb told me something that broke my heart into a billion pieces. He said "Phineas told me that he doesn't like you and he is pretending to not know that you love him so he can keep you around". "Ferb I...I don't believe you" I said with tears in my eyes. He said "Isabella do you think I would ever lie to you"? I said "n-no while I started to cry then Ferb grabbed me and kissed me". It was the best thing that I ever felt all the pain of Phineas being so oblivious to my hints just melted away. As we separated I said something that I thought I would never say I said "I love you too Ferb". Then he asked me will I be his girlfriend and I said "YES"! Then he grabbed me and kissed me again but when we separated we saw Phineas looking at us with tears in his eyes. I wondered why that "user" would have tears in his eyes but before I could say something he ran away. I felt a feeling that I never felt before it was hate. Ferb told me that ever thing will be alright. I asked him "what time was it" he said "it is 2:30pm" I said "thanks and I'll talk to you later". He said "where are you going"? I said "to the Fireside Girls lodge to call an important meeting". He gave me a thumbs up then I left.

Phineas' Pov

"I can't believe what I just saw. I thought she loved me". "I shouldn't have gotten those stupid parts to upgrade the watch". "I guess I'll just sit in the panic room until my mind is clear. "Even though I'm depressed I have to stay optimistic as possible". "I can't let this bring me down after all I'm Phineas Flynn"! "It's time for me to finish this watch so I can get my mind off of what happened at least for a little while"! 2 hours later….. "DONE"! "It's time to test the new upgrades first up the indestructible thought activated super suit. "It increases strength so I can be able to lift anything". "It increases speed so I can run Mach 6". "It increases agility so I can do any type of flip, jump, kick, punch or throw I want to." "Lastly it increases 4 out of the 5 of the senses so I have the vision of a hawk with a telescope, the toughness of a diamond on steroids, the nose of an animal with a really good senses of smell, and the ears of a doctor with a stethoscope". "Check, check, check and check now for the weapons laser guns, check and plasma saber, check." "Finally the last of the upgrades the sonic boom jet pack and an another dimensionator ray". The suit seems to be fully functional. "Well I guess it's time to go back up I bet Ferb and Isabella are looking for me". "Wait why in the world should I care they're the ones that hurt me"?

No Pov

Phineas finally decided to leave the panic room and go to his shared room. He entered the room and no one was there. There was a note on his bed he picked it up. It was from his alternate dimension self. The note said "I need your help 1st dimension me. My Isabella has been kidnapped by someone named Man of Action". "Man of action that sounds like someone I know" Phineas stated out loud. He has a week to make things right in his own dimension before he needs to go help his other dimension self. He was very tired so he went to sleep hoping the next day would be better. Sadly he was dead wrong.

Isabella's Pov

"Isabella are you sure you want do that to Phineas the Fireside Girls asked with surprised voices"? "Yes I want to hurt him as much as he hurt me" I said with a stern voice. "They gave in and said "ok…. "still surprised by her answer. "You're our leader and we are loyal to you". I said "good now meeting adjured lets go home and get ready for tomorrow the day I get revenge on Phineas Flynn"!

The Next Day

Isabella's Pov

"Todays the day I get my revenge on Phineas". "It's time to call up the girls". (Six phone calls later) In unison they said "hello in tired but alert voices I said "its time remember the plan right"? They said "yes chief we are already in position". I said "Great I'll be there in a little while after I call Ferb". "Wait why are you calling Ferb" Gretchen asked curiously? "O that's because I go with him" all the girls gasped after they heard me say that. Gretchen said "oh ok" in a shaky voice. I said "bye "then I called Ferb. He said "hello" in a sleepy voice I said "Ferb tell Phineas to go to the secret club house in the woods do you still remember where it's at right"? He said "yea and I'll tell him right now". I said "good… love you bye" then I hung up. I smiled for a while then I started walking to the clubhouse pleased that my plan was going so well.

Phineas' Pov

Ferb tapped me to wake me up. I said "what do you want you jerk"? He had a hurt expression on his face knowing that I was right. Then he gave me a map and said "Isabella wants you to come". I was going to ask why but if Isabella wanted to talk to me I wasn't going to say "no". I said "Ferb I'm sorry for calling you a jerk". He gave me a thumbs up. Then I left our room. I thought "this is the best time to try the suit out again". "Suit active" I thought in my head and a second later the suit was on me and it was lighter than air. "Suit follow these coordinates" then it said "GPS activated". I walk out the front door and ran to the location in under a second. "Suit disengage" I though in my head and I looked down it was off me then I looked back up. I said "IZZY "then I heard "hey Phineas" from behind me. I turned around I said "hey Izzy what did you want to talk about"? She yelled "don't call me Izzy"! I said "my bad but what did you wa-. I was cut off by her saying "NOW"! Then all the Fireside Girls just out the bushes. They said "sorry Phineas but we have to do this because she is our chief" **…..**


	3. Phineas Pain

**Chapter 3: Phineas Pain**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas or Ferb**

Phineas Pov

I said ''sorry for what?'' then I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head everything went dark. I woke up in a smelly, wet and dark room. I tried to get up but my hands seemed to be tied to something I was about to panic when the lights came on and I heard Isabella say" o look the heart breaker is awake". I was very confused especially when she said "heart breaker" I said who's a heart breaker? Isabella yelled "you, you asshole!" That was the first time I've heard her curse or even yell at me well besides earlier before I blacked out. I said "Isabella why are you so mad I've never seen you like this before?" She said "you're the reason Phineas all those years of you using me like a tool!" I said "Isabella I never used you I always enjoyed your company". She yelled "you are a liar Ferb told me that you were using me and just wanted extra help". I am really getting tired of her yelling at me. Now I'm completely pissed that Ferb would tell her such a lie. I said "FERB I'm going to get you when I get out of here" know that he couldn't hear me. Isabella said "no your not because we're going to break those gifted hands of yours." Then I saw the Fireside Girls walk in with bats in their hands and "we are really sorry for this" expressions on their faces. Then they gently dragged me across the floor to a table where they strapped my hands to. Isabella said "do it" then I felt the second most pain I've ever felt in my life. The most pain was when I saw Ferb kissing Isabella. I screamed in pain as the kept hitting my hands with the bats. Isabella finally said "enough I think he learned how much he hurt me". Isabella I'm sorry that I hurt you this much I never knew that you use to love me." All she said was "USE to is right, now finish him." Then I felt sharp pains all over my body. When they finished they broke all my bones. Isabella seemed satisfied but all the other Fireside Girls were crying because of what they did to me. I said "it's not your faults and it isn't Isabella's fault either its mine I shouldn't have been so oblivious." That only made the girls cry even harder. Isabella blind folded me and threw me in something. I heard an engine start so I guess it was a car. 10 or so grueling minutes later the car stopped and she took the blind fold off of me. I looked up reluctantly to see where I was. When I finally looked all the way up I saw that I was home and Ferb was looking at me. Then he said "good job Izzy giving her a kiss". That enraged me "I yelled I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FLECTER!" He looked at me amused and said "what can you do Phineas your completely crippled but still love you bro. I said in calm but serious tone "never call me your brother again in your life". He punched me in the face and I collapsed. I couldn't stay awake then darkness surrounded me.

Ferb's Pov

I dragged this little weakling to our shared room and threw him on his bed. Then I went back outside to Isabella. She was crying I put my hand on her cheek and she said "Ferb I think we took hurting Phineas too far. "After I got out all my anger and frustration out on him he was still so nice and caring". "I love you Ferb don't get me wrong but I at least wanted him to still be friends with us". I gave her a caring hug and I felt the same way. I thought to myself "the only reason all this happened is because of two reasons the first reason is that I LOVE Isabella and the second reason is I've always have been jealous of him". "He can do the impossible and all I can do is build whatever a triangle headed kid draws on the blue prints". When she finished crying Isabella said "I got to go see you tomorrow". I nodded and walked in the house and up the stairs to our shared room. I looked at the time and it said 11:30pm before I fell asleep.

2 Hours Later

Phineas Pov

"Body restored to full health beep beep beep beep" I woke up and none of my bones were broken anymore and I felt great. This watch saved my life and while I was sleeping I thought of three new upgrades for the suit. So I went to the panic room and began the upgrades. "The first upgrade was a time traveling matrix so I could go to different times and different dimensions". "The second upgrade shot Nanobots into my blood stream so I can heal five times faster than I could before". "The third upgrade gave the suit some new toys to play with first a .50 caliber machine gun with matter ammo, second a sniper rifle with explosive ammo and finally a special toy that I did think of a name yet". "After I finished those upgrades I went back to bed the time was 3:00am".

The Next Day

No Pov

Phineas and Ferb got up. Phineas was still very pissed with Ferb but he thought of a way to end the pain. Phineas didn't speak to until he had an idea about what to do today. He said "Ferb I know what we're going to do today" in an unreadable voice. Ferb said "what" in a cheerful voice happy to hear his brother's voice again? Phineas said "we're going to build a sky scraper….


	4. The End of Someone Great

**Chapter 4: The end of someone great**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas or Ferb**

No Pov

"It's going to have to greatest view of Danville". Ferb nodded then they walked outside. After about ten minutes they got started on the sky scraper. Isabella came in the gat and said "hey Ferb watcha doin? Then he pointed to Phineas. She said "hey Phineas" in an embarrassed voice. He gave her a normal smile like nothing happen the night before. He didn't talk at all so Ferb explain "we are building a sky scraper" .Isabella said "cool um can I help" in a worried voice because she remembered the nightmare that she a couple of nights ago. Ferb said "yeah let's get started". (30 minutes later) They all stood back in awe as they saw the complete version of the sky scraper. Phineas named it "The Bad Memory". Ferb and Isabella were confused but they just went along with it. They were still happy for Phineas to interact with them. They went to the top of the sky scraper and looked at Danville. Isabella said "this is so beautiful". Ferb said "I agree". They waited to see if Phineas was going to respond. He said "yeah it's beautiful" while looking away from them. He was thinking about his alternate dimension self. When he turned around Ferb and Isabella were kissing. At that moment something in his mind snapped but he kept it under control.

Phineas Pov

"Ferb can you go get something from our room" I asked? Ferb nodded quickly and said "where is that something at". I said "it's under my bed". He put up the "ok" sign and walked to the elevator to go down to bottom. That gave me some actual free time with Isabella. She seemed uneasy about being there with me so I started a conversation. "Isabella I know that you feel guilty for what you did". I notice tears starting to form in her eyes. I told her "don't cry you did what felt right and I deserved it". She said "no you didn't Phineas and you don't know how sorry I am". "I couldn't sleep last night because I thought that you hated my guts". "Isabella I don't hate your guts and I don't hate you at all". "I still think of you as my fri- I was cut off by a bright beaming in the sky". "Right on time" I thought. I made a clone of myself when she wasn't looking and I hide in the elevator. I'm actually surprised my plan worked but it wasn't done yet.

Phineas Clone Pov

Like I was saying "I still think of you as my friend". She smiled at me and gave me a hug. Then I said "I will always love you Isabella and I'm sorry". She said "sorry for what"? "Sorry for this" I released her and jumped off the sky scraper knowing that my job was complete. All I could hear her screaming was "Phineas NOOOOOOOOOO" as I fell so I turned and waved goodbye to her. Then I felt a horrible pain as the world got dark. Then it got darker and darker until it was pitch black and I knew I was passing into oblivion. My last though was "there will be no more pain"…

**Authors Note**

**So how is this story so far? **


	5. The Funeral

**Chapter 5: The Funeral **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas or Ferb**

**A/N (sorry for not updating sooner but school had me loaded with test) **_Italics are though._

**No Pov**

For the first time it wasn't a beautiful day in Danville. The sky was at its darkest. It looked as if its ready to burst and let the rain pour. The wind blew cold air that could send chills down your spine. Everyone in Danville wished it could be a normal day. Sadly their wish didn't come true. Everyone was at Phineas funeral preparing to bury him (or at least his clone) in his eternal grave.

**(At the Funeral)**

**Phineas Pov**

_I hate that I have to wear a disguise to my own funeral. Wow I still can't believe I'm actually here but I need to at least show respect for my clone _I though. "H- he was a great person" someone said beside me in a teary voice. I turned to look at the person it was Isabella. He's in a better place Isabella" I said without thinking. "Wait how do you know my name" she asked giving me a weird glare? "You just er look like a Isabella" I said nervously hoping she would by it. _Sadly even depressed she was still the sharpest tool in the shed_. "You're lying I'm not going to ask again how do you know my name" she said getting annoyed. "Fine I'll tell you" I said in defeat. "I'm all ears" she said getting even more annoyed. "Ok Phineas told me to find you and give you something if anything ever happened to him" I said. "What did he want you to give me" she said with a bit of hope in her voice. _I can't stand to see her like this._ "This" I said pulling out a heart shaped locket and a note. I gave her the note then I place the locket around her neck. She opened the locket. There was a picture of us hugging in there._ As if I already didn't know_.

"Phineas" was all she whispered before she started crying her eyes out. I embraced her in a hug. "It will be ok Isabella" I said in a calming voice. She looked up at me and said "how do you know do you even know him"? "Better than you think" I said with a slight smile. "You look familiar what's your name" Isabella asked looking at me with a I-know-you-from-somewhere look? "I'm ummm Tommy"I said nervously. _Wow I could have thought of a better name._ "Ok Tommy it's nice to meet you but I better get going" she said starting to walk off. "Wait Isabella aren't you going to read the note"? "I was going to read it when I get home but ok" she said. She opened it and began to read it.

**( The Note)**

**To Isabella**

Isabella I want you to stay strong and be how you were before all this happened. I promise that I will see you again. When I see you we can hang out just like old times. Remember to always seize the day. Phineas

**Isabella Pov**

"Tommy what does he mean that he will see me again" I asked confused? "He meant that when his mission is complete he can come back" he said like he was still hiding something. "What are you hiding from me tommy if that's even your real name" I asked getting impatient. "Nothing just trust me Isabella" he said in a pleading voice. _Something about his eyes made me trust him._ "Ok I trust you tommy but do you have any more questions' asked in a hurry. "Well I do have one more question" he said slowly. "What is it" I asked in a hurry voice. "Are you and Ferb still dating" he asked? ""Yes we are why" I asked? "Oh no reason um I have to go" he said in a hurry._ Wait was that a bit of jealously I heard? _"Ok bye tommy" I said kind of sad he was leaving. Those eyes I know them from somewhere.

**Phineas Pov**

_I'm glad to finally get out of there. Isabella almost saw through my disguise. Now where do I go from here? I guess I can upgrade the watch a couple more times before I go save alt/Isabella. I though this problem would be over before I went to the second dimension though. I guess I can solve it or at least try to solve it when I get back. Well it's time to brain storm some upgrades._

**A/N leave a review on what upgrades Phineas should add to the watch.**


	6. Going to the Second Dimension

**Chapter 6: Going to the Second Dimension **

**Chapter 6: Going to the second Dimension**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas or Ferb and I never will**

**A/N **_Italics are though._

Phineas Pov

_One last tweak here… and done. "_Whew every time I upgrade this watch it gets harder" I said whipping the sweat from my brow. "R.W.A.G.N get me a glass of chocolate milk". "Yes master" a little robot said with excitement._ I'm glad I build that robot earlier it's so helpful. _(One Glass of chocolate milk later) "Master Phineas what about the atomic disruptor module" R.W.A.G.N asked. "O yeah I'll be right back" I said heading out the door. "Before I go R.W.A.G.N analyze the watch's another dimensionator ray ok" I said remembering to grab the speed shoes. "Ok master" R.W.A.G.N said still excited. _Note to self-fix the emotional program on R.W.A.G.N. Him being excited all the time is getting creepy. _"Ok I need to go to the googolplex mall and get the module" I stated out loud for no reason. _I'm really becoming anti-social I need to hurry and go to the second dimension. _

Later at the Googolplex Mall

No Pov

Phineas walked in the mall and went to the module section. He walked up and down the aisle until he finally found it behind the anti-gravity modules. _Maybe I should get some of these_ he though. As he was walking to get in line he saw Ferb. Ferb turn and said "Phineas" obviously not believing his eyes. Phineas noticed that he wasn't wearing his disguise. He dashed to the aisle where the flower was and put it all over himself. Then he modified the speed shoes with the anti-gravity modules so he could levitate. Ferb ran to the aisle thinking he really saw Phineas.

Ferb's Pov

"I couldn't see very well because smoke was everywhere". "Ferbbbbb why did you do that to me" Phineas said or at least I think it was him? "D-do what" I asked in fear? "DON'T BE AN IDIOT WHY DID YOU STEAL HER AWAY FROM ME" the voice said with rage! "Who" I asked completely scared? "ISABELLA" the voice said with even more rage! "Who are you" I asked even more afraid? The voice chuckled then got serious again "you don't even remember your own step brother". "Phineas" I asked? "Yes it's me Ferb" said Phineas levitating out of the smoke. "Phineas I mis- I was cut off by him saying "Why"! "Why what be specific" I said getting annoyed with the ghost of my brother. "Why did you lie to Isabella and steal her away from me" he asked getting angry again. "Like I said I love her Phineas and I didn't want to see her hurt again" I said getting angry myself. He said "watch your back Ferb because you **WILL** pay". Then he disappeared instantly. _Well that was weird._

Later that day

Phineas Pov

"R.W.A.G.N I'm back" I yelled as I walked in the door. "Hello master Phineas" R.W.A.G.N said handing me the watch's analysis report. "R.W.A.G.N is it working" I asked? "Yes, yes it is master" it said with a weird facial expression that looked like a grin. "Good now I can add the atomic disruptor module to the watch" I said pulling out the module. "Master Phineas what does it do anyway" R.W.A.G.N asked. "Well R.W.A.G.N it gives the user the ability to phase or walk through walls" I said wondering how come R.W.A.G.N didn't know what it did. **(A/N Thanks fighterofflames for the idea.)** "O so that's what it does but how does it help you R.W.A.G.N asked? " I'm going to be able to walk through any surface R.W.A.G.N that's why it's going to help me" I said. "Master can I ask you one more question" R.W.A.G.N asked? "Yeah what is it I'm in a hurry" I asked getting kind of impatient? "What does R.W.A.G.N mean" it asked? "O it means Robot Witho- beep beep beep. _The watch was blinking and beeping which meant one thing_. "I'm out of time I got to go" I said. _Suit activate and another dimensionator ray activate. _Then the portal appeared on the wall and I jumped in. _Whoa this portal looks like a trix commercial if I see a rabbit trying to steal some trix I'm going home._ Soon I arrive in the second dimension. It looked like my Danville. The resistance must have remodeled the city when we took down Dr.D not too long ago. _Suit locate and travel to Maple Drive._ Soon I was in route to maple drive. There I saw alt/me while he was waiting outside in the back yard for me.

Alt/Phineas Pov

"There you are me" I said sounding like I was talking to myself in third person. "Yeah here I am. Let's get ready to find Isabella" he said in a hurry. "Ok but before we go can I call you Super Beak because it's getting confusing referring to myself every time we talk" I asked? "That's fine with me" he said. Ok where do we go I asked? How am I supposed to know, this is your dimension" he said in defense. "Didn't the note say something about a person named Man of Action" I asked. "Yeah isn't that Ferb's signature or something" he said rubbing his imaginary chin. "Yea but I haven't seen Ferb ever since a week after we beat Dr.D" I said feeling bummed about not seeing Isabella. He noticed it and said "we will find her don't worry". I gave a hopeful smile. I couldn't tell if he was smiling due to the face that the mask was covering his face. I felt my pants vibrate so I pulled out my resistance watch. Isabella was on the other line. "Phineas please help me I'm at the new old abandon tied up be hide the temple of syrup" she said in a quiet voice. "He is going to- he's going to what! Isabella ISABELLA"! "Phineas calm down we're going to save her" he said putting a hand in my shoulder. Then he gave me speed shoes. "Where did you get those shoes" I asked? He said you know us always prepared".


End file.
